Expectations
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: Deuce and Dina, now happily married, prepare for their bundle of joy...or should I say bundles of joy? Number 33 of TeenQueen661's 100 Theme Challenge.


_**My 2nd Deucina fanfic! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or it's characters.**_

* * *

**_Year: 2023 (Deuce and Dina would both be 25-26, since this fic is set 10 years into the future)_**  
**_Month: July_**

* * *

It was the crack of dawn and Deuce Martinez was snuggled up in bed next to his wife, Dina, who he had been with since high school. After they had graduated from John Hughes High, they both went to separate colleges: Deuce went to one which was near downtown Chicago and Dina went to college in New York. After two years, they removed in together and got married, honeymooning in Hawaii. It had now been five weeks since they became husband and wife and they were happier than ever.

Deuce's eyelids flickered as sunlight peaked in through the half-shut blinds. He turned his head towards Dina, who was still sleeping. "It's 6:00AM, baby." He gently nudged her shoulder.

Dina's eyes slowly opened and she turned her head slightly. "Huh? You say something sweetie?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning sleepy head." Deuce said, in a playful tone.

"Good morning to you too." Dina replied, with a smirk. "That was some fun we had last night, right?"

"It sure was, babe." Deuce said in agreement.

"By the way, why did you wake me up this early for?" Dina questioned, sitting up.

"Oh no reason..." Deuce began, also sitting up.

"Oh that's right!" Dina said, remembering something. "I was gonna grab an early morning shower!" She threw off the covers and got up and then rushed to the bathroom.

Deuce sighed. He had hoped for an early morning session of sex but had missed the opportunity. Then a smirk spread across his face He then got out of bed and followed his wife to the bathroom. He suddenly stopped when he heard a weird sound. He pressed his ear to the door to get better sound. "Uh, Dina are you alright in there?"

No answer.

Deuce tapped on the door. "Hello?"

Still no reply.

"OK Dina, I'm coming in." Deuce said, turning the door handle. He opened the door to find Dina bent over the toliet, puking her guts out.

"What the-" He spoke. "Dina are you OK?"

Dina turned her head around to face him. "I'm fine Deucey, it's just morning sickness-" She abruptly stopped after realised what she just said. "Oops."

"Hold up, did you just say "morning sickness"?" Deuce questioned, stunned at what he had just heard.

Dina nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Wait, that must mean...Dina?" Deuce asked his wife.

"Yes?" Dina said.

"Are you...pregnant?" Deuce asked her cautiously, afraid of how she might react to this question.

Dina narrowed her eyes. "It's a possibility..." She then looked up at him. "But I'll have to take a pregnancy test just to be sure."

"Oh right." Deuce said.

Six hours later, it was midday and Dina drove through the busy streets of downtown Chicago. She had arranged to meet up with her friends CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue for lunch. As usual the roads was packed with parked cars and many people walking down the paths. During her journey, she made a mental note for herself to go to the Drugstore to pick up a pregnancy test. Eventually she made it to the parking lot which was around the back of the cafe she arranged to meet CeCe and Rocky at for lunch. She stepped out of the car, which was a light shade of purple, one of her favourite colours. She locked it and began heading to the front.

Outside the cafe entrance, CeCe and Rocky were standing outside. Rocky was checking her watch while CeCe impatiently tapped her foot. "Any minute now..." CeCe muttered under her breath.

"She'll be here, CeCe." Rocky told her.

"Hey girls." Dina greeted as she appeared before them.

"Hey Dina, glad you could make it!" Rocky said in a happy tone.

"Yeah, it's nice for us girls to hang out. I mean we haven't really seen each since you and Deuce tied the knot." CeCe commented.

Rocky nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but we totally understand, since you guys obviously wanted some "alone time" together, if you know what I mean!"

Dina blushed slightly. "Um...how about we go inside and talk?"

CeCe and Rocky nodded in agreement as the three women entered the cafe. After they had ordered their meals, Rocky was the first one to speak. "So Dina, how's married life?"

"Oh, it's just wonderful..." Dina said, sighing happily. "Deucey really knows how to treat me right. I couldn't be happier!"

"I bet you two must get busy in the bedroom a lot now, right?" CeCe joked.

"CeCe! Must you bring that up in a public place!" Rocky scolded her best friend.

"Hey I'm sorry, I'm just curious!" CeCe protested.

"No comment." Dina said.

"So anyway Dina, did you like my wedding gift?" Rocky asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I loved it! The His and Hers towels are beautiful!" Dina answered happily.

"Well I'm glad, because they nearly cost me a fortune!" Rocky half-shouted.

"How could two towels cost a fortune?" CeCe questioned.

"They were luxury His & Hers towels!" Rocky told her.

"Well at least you didn't go overboard with your gift, unlike CeCe." Dina said, looking directly at the redhead.

"How the heck did I go overboard?" CeCe asked in shock.

"Well for starters, I'm not a huge fan of make-up." Dina explained, refering to the large make-up set that CeCe had bought for Dina as a wedding gift.

"But you wore mascara on your wedding day!" CeCe reminded her.

"I don't mind mascara, but things like lipstick, foundation and lipgloss...not my thing. You know I'm not a girlie-girl." Dina told her.

"Oh, well remind me not to get you a make-up set for your birthday!" CeCe joked.

"I'll definitely remember that!" Rocky said, giggling away.

The three women laughed together. It had been nice for Dina to hang out with two of her best girl pals once in a while. Not that she didn't love spending time with Deuce or anything. Once they had recieved their meals and finished they headed for the mall to buy some new clothes with CeCe playing the fashion expert, persuading Dina to try on the latest styles. When they were finished, Dina said goodbye to CeCe and Rocky and headed for the carpark to her car to drive to the Drugstore to pick up her pregnancy test. Once she had got into the car, thoughts about motherhood swirled around in her head. She wondered if she was ready to be a mother and she also wondered if Deuce would be prepared too. She parked outside the Drugstore, got out and walked inside the entrance and straight to the isle which had the pregnancy tests. She picked up a box, paid for it and left quickly, anxious to get home to see the result.

At home, Deuce was pacing up and down the living room. He too, was anxious to know whether he was going to be a father. Eventually the sound of a key turning and the front door opened to reveal Dina quickly walking in, closing the door behind her. "Hey baby, did you get it?" Deuce asked with great anticipation.

Dina quickly nodded to her husband before rushing upstairs with the box containing the pregnancy test to the bathroom. Deuce decided to follow and wait outside the bathroom door.

Five minutes later, Deuce heard the door open and Dina emerged with a big grin on her face. She now had a purple bathrobe on. "Deucey..."

Deuce looked at her expectantly. The expression obviously meant what he thought it meant. "So?"

Dina took a deep breath and held up the pregnancy test, which had a cross on it. "We're having a baby!"

Deuce could've sworn he felt his stomach jump as his wife's word's replayed in his head. He stood there before Dina, completely speechless.

Dina lowered her arm, wondering why he wasn't saying anything. "Deuce?"

A smile was suddenly etched on Deuce's face as he enveloped his wife into a hug. Dina was surprised by this and returned the hug. "You're pleased?"

"Of course I am!" Deuce replied, letting go.

(3 months later, obviously Dina is now 3 months pregnant!)

Later in the afternoon, Deuce and Dina were at the pregnancy clinic for Dina's first baby scan.

"I'm a little nervous, Deucey." Dina confessed, watching the doctor set things up.

"You shouldn't be nervous. If it helps, I'm WAY more nervous than you." Deuce reassured her, holding her hand.

The doctor finally finished and turned to face the couple. "Alright, Mrs. Martinez are you comfortable?"

"I am." Dina answered.

"Then let's get started." was the doctor's reply. The doctor, who was a blonde-haired, middle aged woman wearing glasses, squeezed some gel onto Dina's small baby bump and rubbed it in. "OK now let's take a look at your baby." She began scanning.

An image appeared on the some-what vivid screen. It showed a medium sized foetus. "Oh Deuce, look at how small it is!" Dina told her husband with a grin. Deuce smiled and kissed her forehead.

The doctor looked more closely at the screen. There seemed to be two more shapes on the screen identical to the first one. She had a stunned expression on her face.

This caught Deuce's attention. "So, is our baby going to be healthy, by any chance? Oh and just so you know, Dina and I decided we don't want to know to gender of the baby until it's born."

The doctor smiled. "I understand, Mr. Martinez."

Dina lifted her head slightly to look at the screen. She immediately noticed the sudden difference. "Huh? I could've sworn there was just one-"

"Hey you're right, babe!" Deuce exclaimed, cutting her off. "What does this mean?" He looked at the doctor.

"Well, Mr and Mrs. Martinez, let's just say you're not just having A baby...but three babies." The doctor proudly announced.

Dina's eyes widened in surprise and tears began to leak from her eyes. "Wait, that means...we're having...triplets!" She looked at Deuce. "Oh Deucey, we're having triplets!" She then noticed that Deuce was frozen in shock. "Deuce?"

Deuce's eyes darted to Dina's bump and then to the screen. "W-we're having...t-triplets..." He was so overcome with shock that he keeled over.

"DEUCEY!" Dina cried out.

The doctor rushed to Deuce's side.

Dina gritted her teeth. "Deuce Martinez, don't you dare die on me and leave me to raise our three babies on my own-" She half-shouted before being intertupted.

"Calm down Mrs. Martinez, your husband's just fainted. " The doctor reassured her.

Dina calmed down and closed her mouth, remembering that it wouldn't be good for the three babies she was carrying.

Deuce soon came around and sat up. "Ugh...what happened?"

"You fainted, Mr. Martinez." The doctor reminded him.

"Oh yeah. I believe you said that we're having triplets?" Deuce asked.

The doctor nodded. "That is correct."

Deuce turned to Dina, who was smiling and nodding. "Aren't you happy, Deucey?"

Deuce swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. "Of course I'm happy, I'm just surprised. I mean, I knew we're gonna have a baby but I didn't expect this."

"Me neither, baby." Dina replied soothingly.

* * *

**(A/N Due to lack of ideas, I'm skipping to the birth scene...)**

* * *

6 months later, Dina, who's bump was now HUGE, was lying on the couch, munching on a grape. It was only 3 weeks until the triplets were due, and Deuce had been busy preparing just in case anything happened. Dina sighed as she glanced at her bump. Then the sound of footsteps were heard as Deuce came down the stairs. "Hey babe, I've finished packing. Is there anything you want?"

"Stringcheese please." Dina told her husband, grinning.

"Stringcheese it is." Deuce said, smirking playfully at her.

Dina kept on grinning and watched her husband disappear into the kitchen. Suddenly she felt a jolt in her body that startled her. Her eyes widened as she realised what it was. "Oh no please, not now!" She muttered, her eyes glancing at her huge bump. There was another jolt and Dina began to panic. "DEUCE!"

Deuce came rushing in the lounge. "Relax honey, here's your stringcheese you wanted!" He said, offering it to her.

"I don't want it now, I need something else!" Dina snapped, her eyes tightly closed due to the pain.

"Well what do you want?" Deuce asked, naively.

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL, MY WATERS HAVE BROKEN!" Dina shouted.

Deuce dropped the stringcheese on the floor in shock upon hearing these words. "Oh my gosh, why didn't you say so!? I'll get your bag, just keep breathing, honey!" Deuce quickly rushed up the stairs, leaving Dina to do what he told her to do.

Later at the hospital, Dina was lying on the bed with Deuce by her side, who was wearing doctors scrubs. He held her hand. "Relax, it'll be over soon."

"I know, sweetie..." Dina said.

Minutes later, the cesarean section began. Dina took a deep breath and squeezed Deuce's hand as the sound of doctor's voices filled the room. After what seemed like hours, the sound of crying filled the room. Deuce looked as the doctors cleaned up a newborn infant: their first baby was out, weighing 5lbs. "It's a little girl." said one of the surgeons, smiling.

Deuce's face lit up and he turned to Dina, who had tears in her eyes. "A baby girl. I wonder what our other two babies will be..."

"I wonder too, baby..." Deuce replied, kissing her forehead.

Minutes later, their second baby was born. Another little girl, also weighing 5lbs. "It's another little girl, Mr. and Mrs. Martinez." The doctor annouced.

Deuce was now crying tears of happiness along with Dina. "Two baby girls, Dina!"

Deuce nodded. Tears were leaking from his eyes. He had never felt so much happiness in his life.

Soon, the third and final baby had arrived at last. "It's a boy." The doctor told the couple, who were both ecstatic.

"Two girls and a boy." Dina spoke, gazing at Deuce.

"It's perfect." Deuce said.

Hours later after Dina had had some rest, her and Deuce's families came to visit to see the newest members. After they had left, the couple were left alone. Deuce was holding their son while Dina was holding their daughters. "So, do we have any ideas for names?" Dina looked at Deuce curiously.

"I have a few ideas..." Deuce began, looking down at his baby boy. "How about Adrian Fernando for our little boy?"

"It's a perfect name." Dina smiled, agreeing with the choice. "And for our little girls..." Dina gazed fondly at the two baby girls. "...Loretta Rosalinda and Isabella Angelina."

"They're both beautiful names for our beautiful girls." Deuce complimented.

"I love you, Deucey." Dina said.

"I love you too Dina, and I love our babies." Deuce spoke softly.

The couple moved close to each other and kissed before both gazing at their children again. They had definitely had some great expectations.

* * *

_**The End! What did you think? Did you like the babies' names? Read and Review!**_


End file.
